Therapy Session
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake goes to a therapy session. His family, friends, Roman, and Seth decide to tag along just for the heck of it. Needless to say, this has the problem of going very, very bad. They just can't help it. One-shot.
A/N: Corey's big sister on iRun Away, her name is Ashley. Ashley's boyfriend is named Ethan.

I had this idea where Blake's friends and family end up waiting for him to finish his session. His therapist would finally understand why Blake says that he can't seem to take them anywhere.

I just wasn't sure what they would do, but it came to me.

This will come off as very, very _weird_.

* * *

Dean's dad was pants-less. Jesus Christ was that elderly man pants-less. Jesus Christ, can that elderly man run with a 116 pound, fifteen year old teenager on his shoulders.

 _Jesus Christ can you take me away from this shit?_ Dean thought as he watched his dad run down the fucking parking lot while holding Blake.

Charles picked Blake up over his head and kicked the doors open. "Hey! Look at this kid that I wished I spawned!"

"Oh, my god," Dean said. He couldn't believe this was happening. His worst nightmare is coming to life.

"I know. That's a terrible way to open a door." Seth replied with his arms crossed.

"Charles! Put him down!" Robin yelled and Dean rubbed his temples.

This was going to be a long, painful hour and a half. Was it done yet?

"I can't believe that he's not wearing pants," Roman said. He then looked at Seth who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I know. The nerve of some people," Seth said as if it was rude to be pants-less.

Dylan, Alex, and Christina walked to the building and then Dylan tripped in a pot-hole. He stumbled and looked back at them, "I meant to do that."

Dean face-palmed and shook his head. _Take me now, God._

* * *

"No! You can't eat the cotton in the pillow!"

That was something Dean really didn't want to hear when he walked into the waiting room.

Blake was sitting in a chair, waiting. There was at least one small family in the corner, staring wide-eyed at them. Alex was holding a pillow, a trail of cotton leading up to his mouth.

Dean found his mother talking to a scared woman. Charles was slumped in a chair; arms crossed, and seemed to be sleeping. Christina was nowhere to be found.

Dylan was looking mortified and Blake seemed to be trying to hide.

"But its soft," Alex said. "Like a kitten." He shoved more cotton in his mouth and eyed an office plant.

"Is that a fern?" Dean asked, motioning to the plant.

"No, that's a ficus," Roman said.

"It's a fig tree," Seth stated.

"Whatever it is, I want to eat it." Alex replied and walked to the plant to examine it.

"Are you sure that's a fern?" Dean asked, looking back at Roman and the plant.

"I'm sure it's a ficus," Roman said.

"It's a freaking fig tree," Seth replied.

"How can you tell?" Dean asked.

Whatever Seth was going to say was interrupted by Dylan shouting, "don't eat the plant!"

Dean looked over and saw that Alex had a leaf in his mouth. "Jesus Christ, Alex! Do your parents feed you?" Alex nodded, with a leaf still in his mouth. "Why are you eating a fern?"

"It's a _ficus_!" Roman replied a bit harshly than needed.

"It's a fig tree," Seth replied, looking annoyed.

Meanwhile the small family was huddled up and staring wide-eyed at these strange people. The older woman was looking at Seth's chest and was thinking, _oh flip, that's a nip._

Robin couldn't believe that those three were arguing over a fucking office plant.

Christina appeared and looked at Alex who ended up biting another leaf off the plant and she placed her hands on her hips. "Alexander Holloway! What the hell do you think you're doing eating that plant, again?"

"Your name is Alexander?" Dean asked. It actually made sense.

Alex gave him a 'you're-so-stupid' look and replied, "yes. What did you thought it was?"

"No. It's just so…generic," Dean replied.

"Blake," A woman called coming into the waiting area. She faltered and looked straight at Alex. In a monotone she stated, "oh, it's you again." Alex nodded at her. "That's the third fern I replaced this week."

"I told you that it was a fern," Dean said.

"That's nice," Roman said.

"Good for you." Seth replied a little darkly.

The woman noticed the pillow that Alex was holding. "Stop eating the pillows!"

Blake got up and hurried out of the waiting room, as if he couldn't wait to get away from all that nonsense.

"I still think it's a ficus," Roman said.

"With logic like that, it might as well be a fig tree," Dean replied.

"Are you really arguing over what type of plant that is?" Robin asked, looking at the three men.

"Did you really let a kid eat leaves and cotton?" Dean replied back.

"He's not my kid. He's not my problem," Robin said.

"That is not healthy for the digestive system," Seth said and Dean just looked at him.

Dean looked at Dylan and the blond teen shrugged. "I tell him not to do something and he does it anyway. I think he does it to spite me."

"Of course I do it to spite you." Alex replied, somewhat sarcastically. "I find your reactions fascinating."

Dylan was unimpressed with that response.

That was one of the times where Dean couldn't figure out why Alex and Dylan are dating.

* * *

Blake walked into the waiting room to see Dean standing on a chair, fingers clawing the wall. Roman was hiding behind the office plant. Seth was covered in dirt. Alex and Dylan were hitting each other with pillows. Christina was to busy smashing a lamp with her hand. Charles was asleep and Robin was ripping into pillows.

The small family was huddled up in a corner, looking a little traumatized.

Blake covered his face with his hands and shook his head, "oh god, why?"

All heads turned in his direction and Charles snorted awake. He looked over at Blake and stood up. He rushed at him, picked him up, and ran outside.

"Charles! He's a human! Not a sack of potatoes!" Robin shouted and chased after them.

* * *

"I still think that it was a ficus," Roman said.

"It was a fig tree," Seth replied.

"It was a fern," Dean replied, getting annoyed.

"Why the hell are you three still arguing over the fucking plant?" Robin asked.

Blake decided that it would be better to count the scars on his arms again. "Do you wonder why that person, who invented milk, thought it would be a good idea to squeeze the udders or why he wanted to squeeze them?"

All he managed to get was strange looks.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this came out really weird. I think I was going of allergy pills and half-asleep was when I got this idea. Maybe it was because I was taking a shower when I got this idea.

I looked up what a fern, ficus, and fig tree looks like just so the guys can argue about what they look like. They actually look a little similar, they're all leafy plants.

Corey's big sister on iRun Away, her name is Ashley. Ashley's boyfriend is named Ethan.


End file.
